emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3406 (31st March 2003)
Plot In Hopes kitchen Viv and Donna have breakfast. Viv sees an advert in the paper for a course called "Heal your Life". She considers it is saying that it may help her get Bob back. At Smithy Cottage, Debbie is still raving about how she played tennis with Charity. Paddy sends her out to feed Little Cain, and when she's gone, he and Emily comment on how things seem to be working out with Charity and Debbie. At Annie's Cottage Andy, Jack, Robert and Katie all sing Happy Birthday to Victoria. They give her a doll but she is disappointed and remarks that it wasn't the kind of doll she wanted - Walter knew the kind she wanted! Jack recruits Robert and Katie to help with Victoria's birthday party later on today, but Andy can't help as he is working. In the café, Viv shows Bob the advert for the self-help course. She is very positive that it will help her change; however, Bob is so enthusiastic. Outside the Post Office Jarvis, Betty, Seth and Len are laughing. They all go quiet when Edna arrives. Edna comments on how she thought Betty might have come to see her before now (to discuss what was going on in Jarvis's shed) but Betty pretends she doesn't know what Edna means and invites her to join them all for a cup of tea in the café. Edna refuses and walks away. She meets up with Mack in the Main Street and comments that she knows when she's not wanted. In Home Farm Office Chris is working at his desk as Charity walks in. She is looking in the phone book for someone to repair the tennis courts. Chris comments that she is doing it for Debbie, but Charity insists it is just because they look in an awful state. In Victoria Cottage Marlon and Tricia talk about the noisy newlyweds next door. Tricia seems to be preoccupied. In Woolpack Bob bottles-up. Diane and Louise tell him they think Viv is making a real effort to change for Bob. He isn't so sure. In the personal growth class, Viv firstly arrives late and then makes a fool out of herself in front of her new classmates. In the Woolpack, Edna sits alone. Diane comments that she hasn't seen Betty, Seth and Len for a long time. Behind the bar Bob talks to Marlon about his relationship with Viv, Marlon feels for Bob but is more worried about Tricia who still seems very distant. Jack comes to the bar; he has a book of old fashioned party games for Victoria's party. Jack is worried about Victoria especially now that Walter is back. At the self-help group, Viv tells everyone about her friendship with Carol. The group leader tells Viv that she holds a lot of anger inside her but has never had a chance to express it properly. Viv agrees with this assessment. Edna is gardening; she hears Jarvis, Len, Betty and Seth singing in Jarvis's shed. Mack comes out of the house and suggests that Edna should swallow her pride and go and join her friends, but she refuses. At Victoria's party Jack isn't having any luck with entertaining Victoria and her friends. Katie and Robert are in the kitchen preparing the food so they are too busy to help and Andy is just about to leave for work. Jack is just about to give up when Diane enters with a gift for Victoria and something to amuse her friends - they are going to design their own t-shirts. Emily serves Charity in the shop. Charity asks if Debbie can go and see her next Tuesday. She even tries to swap a business meeting so that Debbie doesn't have to miss school to see her. Edna hangs out her washing. Mack comes out and offers to accompany Edna into the shed in order that she can see what is going on in there. She thinks about it. At the party Diane has dressed Victoria up like Britney Spears - Victoria says this is the best birthday she has ever had! In the shed Betty, Len, Jarvis and Seth are drinking Jarvis's home-made beer. They are all drunk. Edna and Mack arrive, they invite her for a drink, Mack leaves and Edna sits down. In Hope's Sitting room Viv convinces Donna to help her with her therapy. Donna has to pretend to be Carol while Viv talks to her about all the things that needs to get off her chest. Donna soon gets bored of this and leaves. In Smithy Cottage Emily tells Debbie that she is seeing Charity on Tuesday. When Debbie leaves the room Emily tells Paddy she has misgivings about how committed Charity is. In the Woolpack Tricia tells Dawn how her and Marlon could hear Dawn and Terry the night before! Tricia confides that she thinks she may be pregnant. Viv comes in and tells Bob about the self-help group. Viv wants Bob to go to the group as well. He thinks about it. Tricia tells Dawn that she is worried about telling Marlon she is pregnant because of his reaction last time she told him she was pregnant. In Jarvis's shed everyone gets more and more drunk apart from Edna. Jarvis persuades Edna to have a drink - he tells her it is ginger beer and so she obliges. At the party the girls are watching TV. Jack thanks Diane for saving the party. In Jarvis's shed Edna has now had three drinks and is quite drunk. She suggests they sing a hymn. Dawn comes to see Bob in the Woolpack backroom. He is torn apart by the spilt and doesn't know if he can through this. Cast Regular cast *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Debbie Jones - Charley Webb *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jarvis Skelton - Richard Moore *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Len Reynolds - Peter Martin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Jerry Mackinley - Rob Dixon *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Tricia Dingle - Sheree Murphy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam Guest cast *Heather Lovejoy - Clare Beck *Selena Brown - Maria Gough Locations *Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *Smithy Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Main Street *Home Farm - Office *Victoria Cottage - Living room *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Personal growth class *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Woodbine Cottage - Back garden *Dale Head - Jarvis' shed Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,540,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes